


In Need of a Friend

by bellandeano, gaymien66



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 foot tall Jervis, 6'7" Jonathan, Grumpy Jonathan, M/M, Soft Jervis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellandeano/pseuds/bellandeano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymien66/pseuds/gaymien66
Summary: Jervis Tetch - Otherwise known as the Mad Hatter, a Wonderland themed murderer - Is new to Arkham Asylum. He finds himself unable to protect himself from other inmates, so sets out to make friends with the one inmate everyone seemed afraid of annnd the least likely to stab him - This ends up being a tall grump by the name of Jonathan.This is written by me and bellandeano, but the universe and character designs are created by bellandeano! Soft short Jervis. He is adorable and tiny, and Jonathan is long hair t a l l.





	1. Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance! This was written on mobile while visiting bellandeano, so there will be errors and the paragraph spacing won't be the best.

First day was a disaster.

Joker had started a riot that morning - whether to spite him or just for the kick of it - which lasted up until...the end of the day. The main hall was a mess last time he saw it, patients were tazed and secured at every other corner, and frankly it was chaos. And hurt quite a bit. He’d managed to persuade a nurse lady to get him some makeup, so that at least covered the purple mess that formed on his face from being both small and an easy target for the more-- Rough inmates.

It just wasn't working.

His face stung and swelled, his ribs hurt in too many ways he certain wasn't natural, and the most he’s glad for is that he was kept in the medical wing until the second half of the day- Only the second day. Out on the streets of Gotham was a struggle alone, but now he felt as naked as ever. So, Jervis decided:

He needed a friend. And fast.

Someone who won't stab or throw a punch at him, but equally someone who scares the other inmates enough that they'll leave him alone. Joker was off the table. He's heard of him before, yes, but to experience him first hand? Chaotic, violent, loud, and unpredictable. Even if he were a friend, he wouldn't trust him not to try to stab him for the laugh of it.

Jervis twitched from his corner of Arkham, glancing around the main hall through mismatched blue and brown eyes, looking through for other potential candidates. He spots Riddler; He seems close with Joker, being friends with him might cause Joker to be protective. Equally as harmful as befriending Joker himself; And honestly didn't seem scary enough for protection, he was quite charismatic. The next one he recognises is Bane. Big, scary man. Very scary. He's almost certain he saw him punch a hole through a wall yesterday; Too scary to try and befriend. Mr. Freeze, Two Face, Hush… These big names seemed like too much for him; Most of them were sufficiently scary, yes, but being a direct villain of Batman didn't seem like very good news for himself; Jervis wasn't that sort of boy.

...And the last one he catches sight of was slumping in a different corner to him, and he seemed to be writing in a notebook of sorts. Long Auburn locks, quite tall, thin... He was quiet, but something he easily noticed was the lack of people around him. Everywhere else was packed besides a 3 metre area around him; And he vaguely recognises him from last night. Disinterested in the chaos of the right; No stabbing, no outbursts, no anger…

Jervis didn't recognise him as a big name fellow either; Always good. This man seemed perfect to befriend. Scary, and probably won't stab him. He picks himself up with a brush of curly, dirty blond locks with a small hop of determination and--

...And it was time to go back to their cells. Bummer.

He spent the rest of his night devising a plan to befriend the tall fellow, and making a tophat out of a dropped off newspaper. He wasn't entirely aware that Arkham inmates were allowed newspapers, but he misses making his own clothes; If all he has is an out of date newspaper, so be it. Well, he could try customise his striped outfit… another day.

The third day began with a serving of medication and breakfast - The tall man he planned to befriend sat on his own, much like he's seen before, writing in his book with several spare seats around him; Other patients were afraid of him, for whatever reason, he just seems tired and bored to him. Maybe he needs a friend, which is what he planned to become.

The short boy rolled on the heel of his shoes through a practiced smile of goothy teeth, before skipping up towards where the man sat alone, sitting right beside him through a beaming smile. His freckles glowed on his pale skin, and he glanced down at the mush he was supposed to accept as food. “Good morning!” Jervis began, holding his hand out to him.

He caught the taller boy staring at him in an odd and annoyed manner, staring at the hand without a bother to try take it (First of all, rude… But he can teach him manners!) and he didn't end up responding to his greeting, so, The Hatter continued. 

“I'm Jervis Tetch. I'm new. What's your name?” Jervis smiled further to him with a hopeful look glistening in his eyes, and the man stared at him for a long moment, only to shrug his shoulders and scoot away silently to furrow his brows and start writing in the book once again. Whatever he was working on, he seemed to be rather absorbed into it. Jervis let out a small pout, quietly taking a sip of water. “I’m not used to food like this, or clothes like these, if you get what I mean? Usually I have proper meals, and my clothes I like to make myself out of some nice wool; I like wool! it keeps me very warm, but this is some sort of...elastic. Does it bother you, or do you get used to it?”

Jervis hummed the words out quite happily, despite the rejection from the soon-to-be friend, and paused to touch against the newspaper hat atop his head. “Oh, I made this last night during a creative hit, just to… add a little to my outfit? I really like top hats, almost as much I like cats-”

“Shut up.” A vague growl slipped out of the taller man's lips while he hunched over his book with his hand pausing for a moment, before continuing to write endlessly, it seemed. Jervis furrowed his brows through a purse of his lips. 

“Well aren't you rude. Very well, I can try and quiet down.” Jervis let out a huff through a soft move to push some of the… Questionable food in his mouth.

“Hey Jonny-- Ya eatin’ today?” A wide grin came from the clown in the room, more accurately The Joker, and with the tall man’s raise of his head, the name was confirmed. Jonny. John? That was his new friend's name; This is a success in his book. 'Jonny’ let out another annoyed sigh, a sarcastic smile forming towards Joker through an itchy annoyance, but mostly tired.

“Go ahead.” Was 'Jonny’s entire reply, and Jervis hummed a soft tune from Alice in Wonderland to himself, finishing up his meal besides the long haired boy. Besides the occasional twitch, which Jervis has deemed as safe, not violent, he wasn't snapped at to shut up, but he also tried not to talk too much. Joker seemed pleased to get the man's food with his permission, but for some reason he doubted it would have mattered whether he allowed him the food or not; The famous villain went back to whatever he was doing which was, in this case, laying across the lap of The Riddler.

'Jonny’ never paused, falling into a habit to write nonstop for hours, and Jervis managed to start drawing on some scrap paper he found. Mostly abstract shapes; Swirls and curls, oddly wonky… It was his world. Even if it didn't look like that through most people's eyes, that's how it felt. His new friend seemed very useful! No one had even spoken to him since he started hanging around him: he knew he would be a good friend.


	2. White Rabbit

Through the week, Jervis didn't stop following the tall man around - Who's name turns out to be Jonathan - A much more gentleman-like name in his opinion, compared to the nickname Joker had dubbed 'Jonny’. His friend still didn't talk much, especially not to Jervis, but he seemed to...Enjoy his company! At least Jervis thinks so, afterall, he's still by his side, following him like a lost puppy. He hopped closely behind Jonathan through a sweet hum of a song, glancing to the side to all the other inmates- The ones that didn't bother trying for him anymore. Arkham wasn't so bad, if you have friends.

“What are we doing today, Jonathan?” Jervis politely put forwards with his hands behind his back, smiling up to the taller man, who was turned away from him. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he's been collecting odd materials all morning, and finally put the book he had been writing in down. He wonders if he was writing a story; Jonathan wasn't very good at responding when he asked, the most he got, if at all, was a small 'Work.’

“You wouldn't understand.” Jonathan actually responded, sighing softly to himself with a muttered shake of his head, dealing a couple of…Cigarettes to a fellow Arkham inmate in exchange for a small paper bag.

“I’m smarter than I look, friend. Try me.” Jervis teased through a goofy smile of wonky teeth, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly.

“...” Jonathan turned to stare back at the short boy through a dark forming gaze, the tiredness glaring straight through him. “Why do you insist on following me?” Jonathan then posed to him with a slow lean forwards over him, narrowing his eyes. “Annoying, distracting, unessersary-- Fuck. Off. I'm not interested in making friends, and frankly, I would never want to be friends with an obnoxious boy like you.” Jonathan pointed a long thin arm away from him.

“...” Jervis stared up at him for a long moment, the joy and light in his eyes fading away at the complete and utter rejection. Was… That… That was how he saw him; He didn't even want to be around him, let alone be friends. Isn't that…

A little harsh?...

His heart ached in his chest through a threatening form of tears bubbling into his gaze; Hiccuping to tremble in his spot to stare up to him. Alice. It reminded him of his sister-- The one who abandoned him. Rejected him and shut him off from having someone to love. He shouldn't be surprised. Everyone does it, nobody actually likes him-- He's just annoying, the annoying, insane little hatter.

Before his thoughts could get any worse, he simply nodded to Jonathan and turned away to creep off towards… Somewhere. Most likely a corner to go mope.

Within a few hours he was pacing around the recreational room, twitching and flinching with each step he takes with a giggly rush of excited nausea. No one to cling to. No one to keep him safe; He is rejected yet again. Over and over- he's just not quite worth it.

“Oh Hatter Hatter-- What's the matter? Can't find an Alice to protect from malice?” The words poured out with a wheezed breath, flinching with his eyes darting across the room, a sudden move to pull his paper hat down further onto his head with a wavering smile. “There's no need, I plead! Only madness comes of sadness-” A snort formed with a shake of his head, trembling to squeeze his hand tightly into his hair.

Jervis felt himself be yanked back by someone much bigger than him-- Some large patient on the heavier side, holding Jervis up by the collar with a pissed off gaze through glaring eyes. Jervis felt a shudder run through his spine with a wiggle and a small kick of his feet-- 

The thug started to speak. “I don't think-”

“Then you shouldn't talk!” Jervis let out an exaggerated laugh with a grab of the hand holding him up, shuddering slowly with a deep breath. This only infuriated the thug further, and a growl rushed through the ringing in his ears, and he felt a fist collided with the side of his head; Black spots flickering into his vision with a cough of blood, grinning further. “Aha- 'Keep your temper,’ said the caterpillar!” 

Jervis grinned to him, earning himself another punch straight in the nose, where Jervis grabbed at the hand with a harsh bite into the skin. He clenched his jaw and eyes closed at the taste of metal - Blood oozing into his mouth. The thug instantly shoved him off in a hiss of pain, kicking the smaller man straight onto the ground.

“You bastard- Top hat wearing freak!” He hissed down to him with a grab for the paper top hat, scrunching it up with a toss. The pain numbed into his strained giggles, and--

Jonathan caught the scrunched up newspaper hat with a deep rooted hatred to look down onto the thug;  
jerking to grab him by the collar of his shirt the moment he tried to run for it. Jervis’ head stung with a moment of pain. The blur of Jonathan shoving the man into the ground with a repeated punch of the man's face was vaguely visible, his heart skipping with his episode calming down in a heavy sniffle of tears. Everything faded down into black, and the next time he woke up, he was on the infirmary.

And he thinks he's in love.


	3. Dormouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ED ED ED ED!!  
ED!  
ED ED!

A bit before lunchtime, Jervis had been freed from the medical room and Jervis hopped quickly back into the Rec room with a press of an ice pack to his busted nose, which his makeup he coincidentally got couldn't exactly cover up. It was bruised, black and purple. His eyes darted quickly around the room for the tall man who... told him to fuck off, and stole his heart mear hours afterwards.. He felt his heart leap in sweet joy to catch sight of the tallest man in the room with a quick stride towards him-- Stopping for a moment of hesitation at the sight of J. Oh yeah, they like.....talking sometimes. Joker seemed to have found himself besides Jonathan, talking about the most trivial or fucked up things, he can imagine. Jonathan seemed to glare at him, the way he would at himself.. A soft tug of jealousy pulled at him. Jervis looked to deflate in a pout to keep his eye on the clown boy and Jonathan. It was almost like seeing a mirror; He was so used to talking and Jonathan just continuing to work or even giving him strange looks-- Seeing him do the same to another?... Made him feel odd. Upset, betrayed… After all- Jonathan was his rabbit. That's what his heart speaks, anyway.

“Hey.”

When he heard the greeting, he didn't exactly understand he was being spoken to, until he met the gaze of the glasses wearing ginger- Who was looking...directly at him, turned to face him from the back of the sofa. Ah. “Good morning! Or is it afternoon? Who am I kidding, it's tea time.” A nervous smile formed to turn to him, keeping a safe metre distance away from him; He'd rather not get stabbed.

The young man before him couldn't be past his 30s. His hair was a curly mess of dark orange locks, framing his face and the round glasses perched on his nose. His cheeks were absolutely painted in a scatter of freckles.

The man seemed to regard Jervis for a moment, like he was analysing him. After a moment, he smiled in a way that was almost inviting. "Oh! That explains the hat. Yes, that's it- always tea time, and we've no time to wash the things between whiles." With the last sentence, his voice took on an almost sing-song tone. He shifted himself so that he could rest his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the backrest.

Jervis’ mismatching eyes lit up through childish excitement to the quote: One from Alice in Wonderland. It helped him relax, well, relax in a Jervis sort of way. He instead began rolling on his heels in an odd manner, like he could bounce off of the walls at any minute. Suddenly this inmate didn't seem so scary. Any anxiety to the thought was brushed away by a wholehearted acceptance of the man, taking joy in if, even.

"It's morning, though. I was worried you'd sleep through morning access to the rec room." Somewhat awkwardly, he stuck his other hand out over the rest towards Jervis, holding it out to a handshake. "I'm Ed."

“Oh! Yes, yes- I’m Jervis-!” He beamed to him to take his hand quickly in a polite shake, trying not to go overboard. He held the ice close to his aching nose, which he didn't notice through the buzz. “Do you like Alice in Wonderland? I love Alice in Wonderland. Arkham kind of reminds me of Wonderland! I never know what's going to happen, the world feels upside down and crazy, yet it makes sense at the same time! Oh, and we're all mad here, don't you think?”

The man’s smile turned into a grin, and there was something oddly prideful expression as he withdrew his hand from the somewhat enthusiastic handshake. "Haven't read it in years. You certainly seem a fan." Ed laughed at Jervis’ comparison, taking a second to glance around the room. "If this is like Wonderland I'm not sure why you are. This place is a wreck." He took a second to watch Jervis again, like he was reevaluating, before turning and sitting on the couch properly, gesturing for Tetch so sit with him. Looking over his shoulder to the smaller man, he grinned.

“You're not looking at it right! Get at the perfect height and you'll see the cogs and dogs that makes it seem like Wonderland. Use your imagination!” A minor giggle slipped from the young-looking boy, he was in his 30s, afterall. At the offer of the seat, he skipped to the couch to sit beside him, his hands balled into his lap from his bouncing leg.

Ed looked at Jervis out of the corner of his eye as he sat down beside him, tilting his head. "I'm pretty sure I've been here long enough to see it from most of its angles. But then again, you do seem ready to give it a... new perspective."

"It's pretty easy to get through it, though, even if the Cheshire Cat's words ring true. Here; imagine that the Riddler, the Joker, and...." he paused, like he was thinking, "The Scarecrow are all bothering you. How do you get out of that situation without any trouble?"

“That's a very specific situation, you have my attention. Theory is dready, but…”

The little blond idiot pointed off towards Jonathan with a beaming smile and absolute look of adoration. “Jonathan! He's my friend. People tend to be scared of the rabbit, and he had a habit to defend me. I'm sure he'd help me again, even with big figures like that, and he's even friends with the cat.” The 'Cat’ was in reference to Joker with how he pointed.

Ed paused for a second, and then frowned, looking in the direction Tetch was pointing. "You would ask for... Jonathan's help... against the Scarecrow?" Jervis cocked his head at the odd question, while Ed grinned, and hid his mouth behind his hand as he laughed. Ed’s an Arkham inmate, they tend to...laugh. "Ah- I see. Well, if you could get that to work, I'm pretty sure Scarecrow won't be a problem at all. And 'The Cat' isn't usually an issue here either- if you can stand how much he loves to hear himself speak."

“Why wouldn't I? Well-- I still haven't seen Scarecrow, so he must be in a different block. He's scary, I bet. Really scary, but so is Jonathan!” His cheeks flushed deeply to the thought of the man, snorting to himself with a happy rock in his spot, thinking of more things to say.

“Joker and Riddler started a riot when I first arrived, I barely survived… So I remain weary. I usually like to stay with Jonathan, but he's a busy man. Maybe I'll start staying around you! You are officially part of the Mad Hatter's crew!” A pout formed onto the boys swollen face, shifting quietly in his spot to ponder on the thought for a moment, hissing out with the touch of pain from ice being pressed into his stinging face. He hopes it doesn't leave a scar, he'd prefer to stay pretty…

As Jervis spoke, Ed's bout of laughter grew progressively worse, with the rogue becoming less and less capable of hiding his giggles. At the mention of the Riddler, Ed seemed to stop for a second, and looked at Jervis with an incredulous expression, like he was trying to figure out if the man was being serious. Finding that he was, the laughter started up again, leaving Ed holding up a finger in a 'one second' gesture to Tetch as he buried his face in one hand, elbow resting on his lap.

Jervis was forced to stop his train of thought with Ed’s laughter getting too much for him to handle. Even if he tried to talk, he highly doubts he would be able to hear him through the fit he was having. Whatever he found so funny must be something he can't see, or something like that. He'd call him rude, if not for the fact that this was Arkham: Everyone was mad, laughter was something he heard frequently, and it just so happened to be quite contagious.

"Sorry- sorry." Regaining his posture, he looked at Tetch in mild delight. "Usually laughter is left to the clown, but- sorry. Terribly impolite of me." He sighed, settling back in his chair. At least his new friend looked happy and apologized for his behaviour, which he gave a sweet nod of approval for.

"Mad Hatter? Suits you. Better than 'The Wonderland Killer' or whatever the news was calling you. And, as much as I'd like to provide protection from the likes of the Riddler, I don't think hanging around me would be much help at all."

“Oh, is that what I got called? I wasn't really watching the news at the time, the crime came and went so fast.” He admitted with a slight strain of his head to think about what had happened… He smiled softly through his rocks in his spot.

“To survive it all… you need to be as mad as a Hatter. Which, luckily, I am.” Jervis beamed with how well he sprinkled the sweet rhyme into his words. “But why can't you…? You're much bigger than I am, that's something. I wouldn't want us to be helpless of our tea party got invaded by a sudden riot…”

Ed shrugged, a trace of laughter in his voice still. "I remember talking about it. It was... interesting work." There was nothing negative in his tone about it- overall it hadn't been the cleanest looking crime but something had to be said for dedication to an aesthetic. He grinned, and nodded. "That you certainly are. You've got a thing, too- all the bigwigs have things. Like fear gas or laughter or being smart." He bit his lip slightly to avoid another outburst, because Ed found something overly hilarious about him. For some reason.

Jervis messed with the ice pack in his hand with multiple moments where he would open his mouth to speak, and ultimately failed to actually.get anything out from how Ed jumped from topic to topic. First mentioning his crimes, even comparing him to the other Rogues, and going onto a riddle he wasn't allowed to answer, apparently. He was confused, yes, but wasn't that the fun of it…?

"A man walks into a room and sees someone with his exact features and clothes, with absolutely no difference at all between them. He has never had a sibling, and is certainly not a twin. Yet this find does not surprise him at all. Why?" Not giving Jervis any time to answer, Ed continued on. "He's looking at his own reflection in a mirror." With as much drama as he could muster sat on a small couch in the middle of the Arkham rec room, Ed widened his arms with a flourish, amusement at the situation still clear on his face.

"The Riddler, at your service. And I'll have you know that Joker started that riot, I had nothing to do with it."

Wait a bloody second.

His face scrunched up into confusion, dropping the ice pack to sit up straight with a bewildered fluster. “Sorry I- I think I may have misheard you! Did I just hear you say you're the Riddler? That's awfully queer, I must be going mad!”

He held his arms in that dramatic pose for a second longer, before folding them across his chest. Ed blinked, and his expression turned into a slight frown. The confusion only lasted a second, though, before his usual level of drama kicked back in. "Yes, it is I- trapped in Arkham but still as smart as ever." After a brief pause, he tilted his head slightly. "You said you saw me before the riot that I didn't cause."

“Hrmph…” Jervis narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, scooting in close to glance him up and down as if to try to find similarities between the pair of them. He was certainly confused: Why would Riddler be this nice? Well, he did tell him a riddle, so that’s something… it took him another moment before he pulled his own hat off to place it on Ed’s head, leaving him looking somewhat comedically out of place for a second, and pulled the bow off from it to start tearing it into the shape of a mask. Ed smiled in surprised amusement, and let him take his glasses without any complaint. Jervis held the paper mask up…

“Oh! Yes you look like Riddler, you look so different out of costume, almost like a dormouse.” He giggled with a flushed smile to take his hat away from him. “I just haven't seen you up close before: I adore! --Oh, here's your glasses.”

"Hm. I don't think I sleep as much as the dormouse you're thinking of. I'm going to take that as you calling me cute, by the way. Thank you." Ed moved to rub his palm against his chin in a vague attempt to hide a creeping flush.

“You still look like a mouse.” He then exclaimed to him with an excited flush spreading deeply across his cheeks in a sweet pink. The heat felt soft on his skin, reminding him oddly of love and...warm tea. He misses tea, hrmph… “And perhaps I do find you somewhat 'cute’, would you rather I be mute?” He let out a baby huff, sitting back with a place of the torn up newspaper mask onto the coffee table. He successfully found out who Ed was, which he was highly satisfied with: And even better! He found out The Riddler is an Alice in Wonderland fan! How grand.

Ed let out a soft laugh to the odd sort of ‘flirts’ the small man was throwing at him, holding a quiet grin to turn away from him- Changing topics quite swiftly. "What d'you think of Jon?"

The mention of Jonathan made his heart leap. “Jonathan… That’s quite the personal question, don't you think?” Jevis proposed to him in a quiet huff, looking away from him as if to try to hide something from the Riddle-obsessed idiot. “Well he’s quiet, grumpy, he likes science and barely takes care of himself. I swear that man hasn't slept in days, and I had to pester him to eat from how thin he is,” He waved the thought off with a playful pout. “He needs to take care of himself, but he’s a sweet rabbit! Even if his habits aren't the best.”

"...Did you manage to get him to eat?"

“Oh, yes, yes! The man ate, much to the hate of my pestering. Now I only need to invite him to tea: Sadly, Arkham lacks the correct materials and accommodations to do as such.” He pouted quietly through the flush of his cheeks at the thought. “Habits, no matter how mad, can be broken. This is accurate to even our dear rabbit”

At the mention of Jon eating, Ed's eyes widened in genuine shock. "He ate? You didn't like, hold a knife to his throat? I know that's common round here, and I've done it to J - Joker - once or twice but. Doesn't seem like your thing." Ed had to admit, he was floored. "Guy must really like you. Either that or the Mad Hatter throws one hell of a tea party."

“But yes! I think Jonathan and I are close friends. He doesn't wish to say it, of course, but actions speak louder than words! And he’s already defended me! Really though, he doesn't eat enough. He’s always so busy with that notebook of his-- And he won't exactly tell me what he's working on. I’m smarter than I look, but he gets...grumpy if I ask too much.” He shrugged with a lovingly fond smile forming to the thought, feeling his heart race. “He’s cute when he’s grumpy. Stomps like a rabbit- Metaphorically of course.”

"Yes! Defended you. That was... quite a stunt, to be honest. I've never seen him do that before. You know, the first time Jon was in Arkham he scared a higher up into putting him in a block of cells that had nobody else in- Arkham was emptier then. I think the concept of prolonged exposure to human beings grates on his nerves." He looked over at Jon across the room, and tilted his head. "And yet, you."

Jervis’ gaze trailed to watch Jonathan (and, less pleasantly, the Joker) with a sweet smile forming. “I don't find him scary, still. He’s.... Ah.” He bit his lip quietly, getting caught up in the...feeling of his chest leaping, his face warm, and stomach filled with butterflies. “'If you drink much from a bottle marked 'poison' it is certain to disagree…” He muttered out without thought...or context. He looked very content, though. He glanced up at Ed, who was watching him with an amused yet slightly calculating look on his face, and looked back just as Joker turned his head.

J was now looking directly at him, eyes slightly narrowed even as he continued with whatever animated conversation he was having with Jon. Ed pulled a face, and was dragged back to his own conversation by Tetch. Deciding to try his luck on the Jon front, he shrugged.

Oh, Jonathan. How he wished he was still turned in the same direction as him; How he craved to feel him glare at him once more. A glare holds potential eye contact, and that, especially that was incredibly intimate to Jervis. He’d even let him shout at him about how ‘Annoying’ he is again-- As much as it hurt his feelings at the time, looking back, it was an oddly fond memory.

“He seems to like you. More than he likes me, anyway. Maybe the bottle isn’t marked poison, and you can venture to taste it.” The hidden innuendo in the quote hadn’t been intended, but Ed would have admitted to a stab of amusement at the implication if he’d been asked.

He trembled through a nervous laugh, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly to the thoughts suddenly dragged up, almost slipping into the fantasy of a tea party before Ed’s voice snapped him out of it, and he blinked in a sweet flush.

Likes him. He does. Even Ed thinks so; Their love was undeniable even to bystanders. Ah, but, Ed seemed sweet too. He liked Alice in Wonderland, and he paid attention when Jon didn't, and... ah. 

...Ed is in deep with the Joker. As he’s noted before, the clown would most likely be overprotective, so, he can just enjoy the thought and hope Ed takes the lead.. --Oh another quote! Jervis perked up in his spot through a bounce in his spot “Try and be friends?” He then asked along without thinking of the implication of the quote was given, and-... “W-Wait- Ah!” Jervis suddenly stood himself up without hesitation, his cheeks reddening as he realised what he had accidentally just implied. The quote sounded naughty! Ah! He didn’t want to think about that! Well- He did but- Ah!

“Must go, must go! I’ve got things to sew-” Jervis suddenly excused, and walking a safe distance away to cover his face in embarrassment. Leaving like that was so rude of him, ah-...

He was distantly aware of Ed watching him leave, feeling eyes on his back, and was surprised as he left to hear Jonathan's voice echoing through the rec room, followed by Ed's surprised voice. 

"What did you say to him?"

"I said you liked him!"

"You what."

Jervis would have smiled if he hadn't been so mortified.


	4. Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh if you were reading this fic before YES i deleted the last chapter. i didnt like it. have a new chapter

Well, he found out who Jonathan is. Quite a shock actually, but one he could deal with. There was always the nagging feeling that something was off about Jonathan, like he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on where. He was The Scarecrow. You know, the supposedly terrifying one, despite the fact Jonathan seems like..a cute rabbit to him? It’s been a short while, and he thinks they're getting along, despite how shocked and offended Jonathan was to find out Jervis had..no idea who he was when he was following him around.

Jervis mumbled softly under his breath to hold up a bowler-hat he was working on. Annoyingly striped. He was starting to absolutely detest the only fabric he had to work with at this point; The cheap, striped material, but he was trying his damned hardest to at least make it work. Lots of padding went into the hat, making sure the rim was nicely curled, and a black question-mark settled on the front to fit the aesthetic of one Edward Nygma. If only it was green, or at least purple, but no, it’s striped. He can be thankful that it isn't Blackgates uniforms, at least. An awful orange.

The knock made him flinch. A doctor..? The doctor's barely manage to knock, let alone wait for the door to be answered before they stepped inside. Whoever it was, they were at least polite. Jervis sighed softly to himself, hopping to his feet to greet whoever seemed to worm their way towards his cell.

“Who is it! It’s not quite time for tea-”

There was a giggle, the sound echoing down the empty corridor, before the distinct sound of keys, curiously. ...The giggle hit him like a landslide. He knows that giggle, he's heard it plenty from Joker teasing his crush on Jonathan, and a dull pout started to form. Sitting himself back down to the uncomfortable bed with it barely dipping down under his weight, either because the bed’s too hard, or he's too light. Follow Jonathan’s protocol. Listen to Joker, talk to him a little, don't anger him, and everything should be good. The anxiety still made his stomach hurt, though.

The door was nudged open, just slightly, and a familiar face peered around the edge of the door- Chemical green eyes and an ever-lasting grin. “It’s Joker. Can I-” He blinked, tilting his head almost like a...monstrous bird.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh- ah.” Jervis’ cheeks were peppered in a pink flush at the enquiry towards the hat he was working on, and he fumbled to turn it around to keep the question mark out of sight. “It's… A personal project. To keep me occupied! I decided it would be fun to make themed outfits for the rogues, but all I have are these striped...scraps.” Jervis admitted. “Did you want something? I don't exactly have any tea right now, or else I'd offer it out…”

J bent over, walking with his hands clasped behind his back as he tried to get a better look at the hat, Jervis' initial 'rudeness' entirely forgotten. He did, on his part, look genuinely impressed. He was, however, perfectly observant enough to know when something was being hidden from him, and he wasn't about to let it just go unnoticed. "Yeah, the kicks here suck. They never make any that fit." He spun suddenly, grabbing the hat as he went, deciding to entirely disregard Jervis' question on what he wanted. He paused, investigating it with an unreadable expression for a long moment, hesitating only slightly when he noticed the question mark. 

Apparently deciding that the hat had been properly looked over, he grinned, and gently placed it back in front of Jervis with a flourish that was careful to not damage it at all. "It's for Ed! You nailed the shape- he sure loves that bowler hat of his. I think he'll love it." He declared, nodding like he had just made a decision. Stepping away from the bed to give Tetch some space, he sat on the rough floor of the cell and blinked owlishly up at the man on the bed. "You make many clothes?

“Oh, well-” Jervis cleared his throat to bounce his leg on the ground, trying to find a way to talk his way out of this situation altogether, preferable without Joker here. He was more than relieved that he didn't react negatively to making Ed a hat, but now he's said Rogue’s in general, he's minutely aware that Joker was readily preparing himself to ask for something to be prepared. He nodded quietly to the thought. He messed with the hat in his hand.

“Curiouser and curiouser! Yes, I do make many clothes. It’s mostly a hobby, but I’ve always made my own clothes for me - My sister, costumes for tea parties… All the sort.” Jervis offered in explanation with an authentic enough looking smile, but it wasn't as excited as he got sometimes. Time to offer what Joker was inevitably going to ask anyway: “I could make you some clothes and get you out of the rags the staff like to call clothes. I- I already made Jonathan a coat, it's over there.” He pointed off towards a ragged-looking long coat by the side of his bed. It was clean, right now, but considering Jonathan’s lack of...taking care of himself in general, the messy aesthetic was soon to get messier.

Joker sat calmly, watching Tetch squirm. He smiled, perking up. “A hobby! Does your sister like her clothes?” He laughed, rocking slightly, and pulled his knees up to his chest so that he could rest an arm, and then his head on that arm. “You’re too good at it for it to just be a hobby. It ain’t easy to make a hat. Or a… coat. Might make Jonnyboy smile.” He looked over at the clothing in question, and had to admit even to himself that it was a good fit for Jon. 

“My sister-?” He uttered out quietly with an air of discomfort to the mention, letting out a small laugh to place the hat down onto the side, absently picking up some fabric from the ground to start cutting into it with a focused look the small man didn't acquire often. He’s stressed, to say the least, and had no idea what Joker wanted with him. He could be planning to murder him to moment he turns awsay for all he knows-- At least Joker’s mood is stable at the minute. He wouldn't wish to see him mad, as curious as he can get, witnessing it first hand is...beyond comfortable.

“Alice did like what I made for a while, but that changed as quickly as a crocodile.” Was all he commented to J, biting down into his bottom lip. “Besides, I’ve nothing better to spend my time doing. I need to have something to keep my cogs turning, else the madness would be churning. Jonathan’s good with that-- Always distracted with his work, ah..” He flushed quietly in a shuddered sigh. 

Joker watched him start cutting up at the fabric, “That sucks. Ya didn’t deserve to be dumped like that- nice guy like you? Shouldn’t happen.” He tilted his head in a concerned gesture, though the look was diminished somewhat by the plain look on his face.

“Ha. You got some rusty cogs up there too? Ya gotta have some, I guess,” he said, flopping back so that he was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. “Keeps you sane.” He cackled at his own joke, then rolled over so that he was looking back at Tetch. “You’ve turned some heads, y’know. Big guys. Jonnyboy being the most impressive, but Ed likes ya too. Thought I’d see what all the fuss is about for real."

“I- It’s complicated, is your curiosity sated?” He muttered out softly to him to hold up a nicely cut piece of fabric - Which looked like a large ribbon. He started to cut it down the middle, slightly rocking in his spot. He didn't want to think about Alice, especially not around Joker. His head might tick off in the wrong direction-- He doesn't like himself violent, he’s not certain what that would be like around Joker. Maybe he’d turn up dead.

“But I like Prof. Crane, and Ed. Jonathan just…” He paused. “He’s lonely. He doesn't show it, but… The loneliness, it sticks to him- You can smell it, see it, feel it-... He’s like...an empty spot in the room, no matter what you try, it’s just...cold. I want to help.” He swallowed thickly with a quiet nod, sewing the pieces of fabric flat on each other to make it more neat. “Mr. Nygma likes to talk about Alice in Wonderland with me.”

Joker held up his hands in mock surrender, back still on the floor. “‘M sorry. I promise, I get complicated.” He looked over at the ribbon curiously, peering at it, trying to figure out whether Tetch was making something, or just coping with the situation. “Prof. Crane. How formal.” 

“And here I was thinking most people were attracted to warmth. You are an enigma, lil man.” Maybe that’s why Ed was so annoyingly soft on the guy. A riddle. “You like Eddie cause he can quote a book?” He laughed again, looking back up at the ceiling. “You sure you don’t deserve a guy who, y’know, didn’t tell you to fuck off within a week of knowin him?

“Warmth isn't exclusive, without cold, they’d be no concept of warmth; A person can get colder or warmer. I’m proud to say that Prof. Crane is already warming up to me.” He hummed with a sweet smile beginning to form, finally feeling slightly less anxious with the clown in the room. He snipped the thread closed, turning the ribbon inside out to make a nice, striped strip. He pulled the collar up on his shirt, tying it to make a nice, large bow around his throat, adjusting the tips with a warm smile. Looks cute.

J’s attention turned back to Tetch, careful not to make it too obvious that he was looking. “Huh. Wisdom from the guy in a tophat. I like it.” He grinned, stretching out over the floor, apparently deciding that he lived there now. “Y’seem like a warm person y’know. Warmer than me.” 

“--Th-That’s a fond memory.” He instantly defended, not entirely aware that Joker even knew about that. He wasn't the most known person in Arkham at that point. “Sometimes you have to look at things from a different perspective; Like reading a book upside down. Telling me to-... Go away was a kind gesture, especially with how he defended me meer hours afterwards. That was a turning point of our friendship; I adore him, explore him-...”

J did look at him properly now, one eyebrow raised. “I wouldn’t twist yourself in knots to make someone else happy. I did see him defend you, though. Hard to know what’s going on in that one’s head, y’know?”

“Well, I- I try to stay warm, besides, opposites attract. I like to think my warmth helps the sweet rabbit-- I’d love to see him...smile one day.” He flushed softly at the thought to suddenly scoot off of the bed, sitting down onto the ground in front of Joker with his legs folded in a content look. Like Ed, Joker seemed to be proving to be much kinder than the media- And his own mind - Portrayed him. Sure, they weren't talking about Alice in Wonderland, but he seemed interested in how he felt, and...not to a mocking level, either.

“The sweet rabbit,” Joker smiled, making sure that his voice sounded warm. “Ed told me you called him that. Sweet… I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jon be sweet. He doesn’t like me. Hm.. I don’t think he likes many people.” He turned, surprised and pleased by Tetch switching positions. Cozy. He pointed a hand at either one of his cheeks, drawing them to the edges of his grin. “I’m always here for a smile if you feel like you need one.” 

“Love is a funny word, ain’t it? I love taco tuesdays. I love how napalm looks buried beneath the GCPD. I love my purple suit.” He giggled. “Go on then. D’you love Jonnyboy?”

“Oh- Ah, Jonathan..” Jervis then mumbled out through a loving smile, rubbing quietly into his own chest with the swelling feeling. His voice trailed for a soft moment. “I love him more than anything I’ve seen. Around him I feel so...so...happy. Mad flutters, I feel so high, yet lost in the Rabbit’s hole, captured, clear-... 'tis love, 'tis love, that makes the world go round!” His breathing rose up in excitement, his eyes lulling back through his sweet trembles. He really does care, doesn't he?

He was more comfortable listening to Tetch talk about his crush, as sickeningly sweet as it was. “You two are certainly something. It’s pretty sweet, to be honest.” He rolled over so that he was on his side facing Tetch, head propped up on one hand. “Y’know, I’ve known Jonnyboy for a while. I’m pretty sure he lost his mind before me. Kept it secret longer, though,” he grinned, making the strange sentence seemed almost conspiratorial. “You should come see me sometime, I’ll tell ya all about him.”

Jervis then proceeded to giggle, scooting closer to him with the concept of personal space mostly vanishing the more comfortable he started to feel around the supposed ‘Cheshire Cat’. He leaned in to press his thumbs into the corners of his mouth to emphasise the tight smile Joker had going for him, and his eyes flickered up to meet J’s unnaturally green eyes. Jervis’ smile suddenly feel in a deep flush scattering across his cheeks, and he cleared his throat to pull back with a nervous and timid look. Oh dear.

“Ha,” he said, and half-hummed half-laughed to see if he could make a sound like a purr, rolling back onto his back. The result wasn’t quite was he was going for, but it pleased him regardless. Cheshire cat had been a fairly common comparison for him a while ago, but the clown motif had eventually caught on properly, and he hadn’t heard it in a while. His grin tightened, though, looking over Jervis curiously.

“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here, to get to your cell?” He then hummed out in response, finding the opportunity, and taking it with a quiet rub of his plush cheeks, with an odd amount of avoidance to look at the clown. “You could always tell me now, unless it would cause a row, we’re both here, and Doctor’s don't usually visit this near to dark.”

“My cell?” Joker, or, Chess repeated, his voice dropping from the higher-pitched teasing thing it usually was to something else. “Now who said anything about cells? Especially away from the Doctors. Is there something you have in mind?”

“...” 

Jervis had to stare at him with a moment of hesitation and confusion to the question, trying his damned hardest to work out if he… Meant it the way his mind dipped down into. His cheeks were a deep red, and he cleared his throat. “M-Mr. Joker, that's awfully crude. Wouldn't it be less rude to i-invite me to tea first?” He then muttered in a much more quiet tone, his breathing swallowing with the discomfort of it.

...Friendship first. Then pining, little looks and smiles, tea parties, dating and dates-- That was one of the last steps. And it upset him that it would even be referenced. But what did he expect, he was talking to Joker, clowns aren't exactly the most polite folk.

“I just meant… I wouldn't want Jon to exactly know you've been speaking of him behind his back- That's just rude.”

Joker turned his head slightly to look properly at Tetch, and noting the genuine discomfort he blinked. He had, if he was being entirely honest, thought that was what Jervis had been referring to in the first place. The flushed face had been enough to convince him of that, but… apparently he’d misjudged. Not a problem, but a strange situation. He was still grinning, though, and had relaxed again now that things had veered away from the personal. “Sorry, pal. Didn’t mean to make ya uncomfortable. My cell’s in the other high security block, with most of Batsy’s greatest and meanest.” Unable to help himself, he winked over at Tetch. “Hit me up if you change your mind.” 

When Joker apologised, Jervis at least felt satisfied that Joker actually knew what personal space was, even with how he’s seen him act around Ed. Sometimes he forgets that these super villains are just that: Human. Mostly human. They still feel human, think human, albeit insane, and look...mostly human. He exhaled, shoulders slumping to scoot a little back to rest against the bed frame, and playfully glared in a tender smile. “And hit me up if you get ahold of some tea.” He playfully tried through an innocent sort-of wink.

Joker relaxed further as Tetch flirted back, and switched his grin to a friendly one. “Ah, Eddie can get you tea whenever you like. I’m surprised he hasn’t already, if he likes you that much.”

“...Anyway, you’ve known the Rabbit much longer than I: What can you tell me about him. He’s… Very reclusive. He talks to me much more than he used to, but…” He quietly shrugged. “It took me a month to find out he was Scarecrow.”

He laughed at that, the memory bringing him no small amount of joy. “Yeah, that was pretty shitty communication. I guess he thought he didn’t need to tell ya. I'd watch out for that. He hides things. Then again, he’s not as scarecrow-y without the mask, though. Just tall. Don't blame ya for not realising." Joker shrugged, or did a movement as close to a shrug as his position on the floor would allow. “He’s reclusive and he doesn’t like me. He has a pet bird, y’know. Thing doesn’t like me either. It says fuck,” he said, and the memory of it sent Joker back into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, don't worry, I can get my own tea.” He then hummed out to the Joker to pull a pocket watch out of his pocket absentmindedly, turning it over in his hand with a pleased expression. This could get him everything- Hell, it could get him to escape, but he doesn't want to be too loud with it, or it'll get confiscated again. “I’m already planning a tea party-- I’ll be sure to invite you, Mr. Cheshire Cat.” Joker glanced over at the self-assured comment, and instinctively tensed as he noticed the pocketwatch... He pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning forward again so that his arms were resting on bent knees. He didn’t respond to the tea party comment.

The conversation easily stitched back to the love of his life, tallest man he's ever met, pettable hair, Jonathan Crane. “W-Wait you said pet bird? Like, in Arkham. Are you allowed pets? Can I have a pet?” He gasped aloud at the thought, enthusiasm filling the air to jerk in his spot, eyes darting around. “Could I get a pet bunny? Oh- A white rabbit! A white rabbit!” He exclaimed with a deep sense of eagerness. 

He tilted his head, and let out a breath of amusement. He held one hand up in mock surrender, as if hiding something. He thought nothing of it. “I think it hangs around the outside of the Asylum- y’know, cause it’s a bird. They don’t let it in. When we’re allowed outside it always shows up for ‘im though, so I guess it stays close.” He tilted his head in apology. “Sorry. But, uh, they do letcha have small pets if you seem to be recovering. Something about teaching consistency or responsibility or… whatever. Hey, stick with me ‘nd I’ll keep ya on the straight and narrow. We’ll get you that rabbit in no time.”

Jervis looked absolutely absorbed into the ticking of his watch. His breathing calmed down from the eager-nature that sprung over the idea of having his own rabbit- In Arkham no less. He’s sure Jonathan would love the rabbit, too, and they would be the bestest of friends with Jonathan’s pet bird he’s yet to meet. He flushed up at the thought-- Only for the disappointment to settle in when Joker speaks back up about the bird and the..conditions to get a pet.

“No offence, Joker, but-” He blinked with the sudden thought springing to mind. He’s been completely forgetting the protocol he was supposed to follow; Agreeing with what Joker said so he wouldn't find himself in a mess. Or a bloody puddle. “Okay, I’ll try that. Staying around you seems like a good plan, anyway, like how I stay around Jonathan so I don't get hurt-- It’d work the same with you, and I couldn't imagine you hurting me-- Oh, would you?...” He pouted softly. “No, you seem nice. I can try that, and if I get a rabbit I-.. Hm, I’ll owe you something.”

Joker giggled, and decided not to explain that one. Of all the things that got Tetch where Joker actually wanted him, it was the promise of… a pet. “Oh, I promise if people think you’re with me they won’t bother you. I’ve made sure of that.” His voice dipped for a minute into something lower, before immediately switching back to his usual upbeat tone. “Oh, I’m nice! I’ll keep you on good terms with the guards. You need to keep that pocketwatch, after all. And what’s Wonderland without a white rabbit, right? You’ll get one.” 

Owe him something. Now that was something he could get behind.


	5. The Invitation

Jervis felt pleased with how the day was going. Sadly, he had cooped himself up inside of his own cell to work on numerous textile things, but he was here for lunch, and ready to give Jonathan the clothes inside of the news-paper wrapped present. He bounced towards where he already spotted the looming man, sat down in his usual spot-- Being the corniest corner of the room with several seats spare besides him. Upon reaching his destination, Jervis sat himself down in his usual spot besides the busy man, placing the present down onto the table in front of Jonathan with an expectant look. “Hello Professor Crane!” He cooed out softly.

The present, wrapped in newspaper, had a striped ribbon to neaten it up and make it actually look like a present. A piece of paper was attached to it, with an odd..abstract drawing of a rabbit, with cursive writing that wrote:

~To Jonathan Crane  
Love, Jervis Tetch~

If he cared to turn the small piece of paper over, there was a short poem consisting of 14 lines - A sonnet.

A Hatter’s Mad, for he sees others’ woes.  
It must be sad for him, to be so dull, morose,  
And yet he’s found the joy in his still-beating heart!  
Moreso - he doesn’t mind tearing his grief apart,  
For there’s a diamond, ‘mongst both pens and crows.  
There is a man, a crow, where’er he goes,  
As if he’s being followed by his voice,  
So low and grim, and yet he’s found it sound,  
And furthermore - it makes him spin right-round!  
For diamonds of the Scarecrow are remorse.  
Regret. Rejoicing. Of the finest kind!  
So Hatter and the Scarecrow go together.  
They must, for their survival is the matter, thus!  
Be still, my friend - you were so hard to find.

“What…” Jonathan’s careful hands took hold of the paper, and- trying to ignore Hatter’s overly eager stare- read over the poem. He blinked, and read it again. “You… wrote this.” Despite the flat phrasing, he sounded genuinely surprised. “And you got me a present.” He realised abruptly that this was an incredibly kind gesture, and managed to struggle through “Thank you,” before looking at Tetch with a bemused expression, like he was trying to figure out what to do next.

Oh my God. Oh my God. He likes it. He read his poem, and he could see the happiness trying to slip through the mask of loneliness Jonathan wore through it all. He bit his lip to squirm and watch him with an eager flush of his cheeks, waiting for a proper response. His heart thumped in anticipation, and all at once, he remembers how much he loves this tall man. More than Ed. More than J. More than himself, if he dared say. Without him-? Ah, well he’d probably be in the medical room again, but he’d also be a nobody. Despite the chaos that came with befriending Jonathan, more good came out of it than bad.

“Oh- Yes! Yes! A poem for my sweet Rabbit-” The Nickname, which he only usually uses during his poems, diary, and talking to others, slipped through in the feeling of joy with how he phrased the words. Impressed-- And he even said thank you. He loves it, and he hasn't even opened the present yet. “Well go, go! Open it! Time is of the essence, and I’m an impatient man.” A happy laugh slipped from him, covering his mouth suddenly.

Jon frowned slightly, taking it in his hands with relative care. Jervis watched him carefully tear away at the newspaper with an expectant rock in his spot, gripping onto the table in front of him in a way to stop himself from...physically jerking to his feet from watching the soft show of joy, confusion, admiration coming through Jonathan. As he held it up, he felt himself melt at the sight of him with a scoot in closer. Jon’s hands lightly traced over the wrapping for a moment, before settling them on it and tearing it curiously to reveal…

“An Arkham uniform?” He couldn’t help but glance around at the other people in the room, all of whom were wearing… matching uniforms. But Tetch’s impossible-to-diminish enthusiasm kept him going, and he unfolded it gently. It took him a moment to realise what it was, and his eyes widened slightly. “Oh.” He’d made him a coat. A coat. It was… surprisingly similar to his currently-confiscated-and-probably-in-GCPD-evidence-lockup Scarecrow coat,After a moment, Jon realised that he had been staring at it in just-barely-hidden admiration, and wondered if he should find somewhere else to look.

“Well it's not just an arkham uniform. Sadly, it's the only materials I have to work with, buuut…” He bit his lip. “When I found out you were Scarecrow, I acted so rudely! Firstly, I should have known you were The Crow to begin with, secondly my shock to the idea must have somewhat offended you, ah, beckon me...”

He cleared his throat. “So I started making you this! Yes, ‘tis striped, but I’m hoping the Arkham staff will deem it acceptable enough for you to keep- Ahh!” He burst out to suddenly push in towards him, hugging Jonathan’s side with a soft squeeze to quietly try and calm his emotion’s down. He melted into the warmth of the thin, boney man for a short moment, eyes slipping closed in dreamy bliss. He didn’t really have any time to process it before he felt Tetch grab him. He stiffened up instinctively, suddenly viscerally uncomfortable by the sudden affection that had been thrown on him without any warning at all. It seemed to drag on for a long moment, but not quite long enough for Jon to adjust to the feeling.

He jerked back with a nervous flutter, quickly looking over Jonathan’s face. “S-Sorry, I should have asked before I-”

Jon bit back his temper, taking a breath before forcefully softening his features. Jervis had tensed up while he waited for Jonathan’s response, seeing the flicker of anger in Jonathan’s expression, he knew he’d done something wrong. He’d ruined it all with another one of his little impulses, he knows Jonathan isn't a fan of phsyical contact, or, most people- So here he was, messing everything up with a stupid accident. “Don’t… do that again. But it’s ok.”

He looked down at the coat, and as much for something to do to break the sudden change in mood he picked it up and shrugged it onto his shoulders. The relief was immediate. It wasn’t exactly the same as his Scarecrow coat- if just because the material was different, Jon didn’t know- but it felt so much better than the bare uniform. And it had a hood. Which was excellent.

For once in his life, Jervis remained quiet to let him try the jacket on. It was around the right size, a little too loose around the arms, but it wasn't going to go ahead and fall off of him. Compared to the arkham outfit under it, it was very impressive. Actually tailored and fitting a form- And Jervis had even gone out of his way to give it a home-made stitchy look.

“Do you like it?” He then asked Jonathan in a timid tone, messing with the bow around his throat in a soft flush dusting his cheeks, emphasising the sweet pepper of freckles on his pale skin.

Jonathan breathed a quiet sigh of belief when Tetch stopped shaking. Jonathan didn't even register himself breathing out the words "I think I love it" until he had already said them. He blinked, and huddled into himself, automatically embarrassed.

“Oh dear,” Jervis spluttered out to him with a longing stare into the smile the embarrassed man help, the words Jonathan Crane, The Scarecrow, spoke completely caught him off guard. At the most, he expected a subtle nod, but he liked it enough to say he loved it, without thinking by the looks of it. Complete honesty. He hesitated for a short while, admiring the way the smile looked on Jonathan- A rarity, like a White Rabbit, except, it… Made him feel much happier than any rabbit could.

He moved himself closer to slide a hand into Jonathan’s coat pocket, nervously looking up to him to make sure the close-proximity was okay with him, and he held up a carefully crafted invitation card.

You, Jonathan Crane, are personally  
invited to The Mad Hatter’s tea party.  
7pm - Tea Time - 6th September, Courtyard.  
They’ll be no issues getting to the party.

“It’s…. Just a practice run, all in good fun, but it’ll be just you and I. I wouldn't wish to ruin the high.”

Jon blinked down as Tetch moved forward again suddenly, before pausing in surprise at the card. “A tea party,” he repeated, blinking down. “In the courtyard.” He frowned down at Tetch, confused. “I thought tea parties were what got you here.”

“Oh, don't fret over the ins and outs, your pretty face need not worry.” Jervis purred out sweetly with a proud look in his expression, swaying from side to side. It was...quite obvious he had planned this for quite a while: Jervis always invites people he cares deeply about- loves - to tea parties. They don't always go so well, but Jervis is very optimistic about how Jonathan would react to it all: Finally, would he have the Rabbit to his Hatter?

“Doctor's won't bother us, and the doors to the courtyard are going to be locked. Just us! In my own little piece of Wonderland!” He let out a happy laugh, pulling his hat further over his head. “This tea party will be marvelous-- The best I’ve ever had, please be sure to attend, sweet rabbit.”

Jon ignored the comment about his face, honestly more concerned by how confident Hatter was that this would work. Most people never gained much influence over the guards here, and those who did- even those like Joker and Harvey and even Ed with his impossible to pin down network had taken more than a month or two to gain any real influence. He almost voiced those concerns, but Hatter just looked so excited at the prospect that he found himself nodding. “Alright.” He had seen the news before Tetch had been put in Arkham- murder scenes set up to look like teaparties. He was just going to have to trust that he wasn’t falling into the same trap as the recently deceased. He blinked slightly at the nickname. Nobody had called him sweet before. The rabbit part he certainly didn’t understand, either, but… Sweet had thrown him slightly. He frowned, suddenly, realising that a ‘party’ implied a crowd. He’d never been to a tea party before, and wasn’t sure if the same was implied. “Is there anyone else coming?”

“Oh, no! No, no, no, this is just a...test tea party. Just the two of us.” He reassured him with a reach to quietly adjust the hem of Jonathan’s hood with an eager and sweet smile. Jervis looked longingly up into Jonathans eyes with a sweet, capturing looks- Jervis’ pupils looked oddly large in the moment, his eyes almost totally black. Jonathan automatically started to pull away from the contact- it was too close to his face for comfort- before going oddly still, staring back into Tetch’s eyes with a blank stare. His expression wasn’t blank- it remained oddly uncomfortable- but his eyes were, and for a split second it was difficult to think of anything. He was dimly aware of the world around him, but all he could focus on- all he wanted to focus on was the Mad Hatter’s eyes. It was oddly captivating, hard to look away. Jervis gently chuckled, pulling his gaze away before it could last any longer.

“I’d like to speak with you privately; Through the looking glass...a heart to heart.” Jervis then ushered to him with his blood bubbling for a sweet red to dust across his cheeks.

And then he blinked. Tetch’s hands were away from his face, which was a small relief, and then the words caught up to him and he almost blushed. Almost. He did duck his head away awkwardly, though, and looked away partly in embarrassment, partly just to test if he still could. “Mm… sure.”

A soft laugh snorted out of him to nod and turn to sit properly up against the table, rubbing his hands together in a sweet and pleasant hum. “Good-- I’m excited, I’m really excited, gosh I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long-” A groan washed out of him through a place of his newspaper hat onto the table, brushing fingers gently through his dirty blind locks. His hair was a mess, Arkham didn’t exactly provide the materials for him to care for it, so…

He glanced over Jonathan’s features quietly, noting his sweet brown eyes that looked near pumpkin orange-- Absolutely capturing, filled with terror, oh how he adored them. His nose was slightly wonky, too, and his face was thin enough that he could prominantely see his cheekbones-- In comparison to the squishiness of his own cheeks. Jervis’ body completely relaxed, even the shaking joy had calmed down from looking over The Scarecrow, and he caught himself leaning in.

He stopped himself, suddenly standing up with his hand on his own chest, cheeks bright with a rosy flush. “I should go, no?” He then muttered under his breath, nervous and uncharacteristically quiet.

Before Jonathan was given a chance to react, almost blushing in his spot, Jervis had pulled himself up to his feet in a polite sort of bow, tucking some blond hair behind his ear, and quickly rushed out like a late rabbit. What a peculiar man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd next is their tea party!! Or- its proper name. Their date. Probably we'll see what happens
> 
> The sonnet in this fic was written by @UmbrellaGoblin!!! Thank you so much!


End file.
